


The Games We Like to Play

by goldfyshie927



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sex Games, Sex Toys, a lot of smut, a whole bunch more - Freeform, just like...., more to come - Freeform, omg i turned myself on writing this, sex and more sex, you got it, you wanted smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: Lena and Kara devise a plan to spice up their sex life. Figuring out what makes the other tick has never been so much fun...





	1. Chapter 1

When Lena finally pushed through the door of Kara’s apartment, it was well after 6. On her way home from the office, she’d stopped for a bottle of wine to enjoy with dinner and it had been a huge mistake. Traffic had picked up significantly while she was in the shop and it took her over an hour to make the short distance to Kara’s apartment building. Kara glanced up at her from the kitchen counter where she was plating some dinner. 

“You’re just in time, gorgeous,” she said with a smile. 

Lena felt the tension in her shoulders and neck melt away as Kara kissed her cheek, then gently pressed a lingering kiss against the curve of her jaw. Somehow, seeing Kara at the end of the day made everything else seem completely inconsequential. It was also Monday, and Monday meant a whole night with Kara, uninterrupted by Supergirl duties or corporate emergencies. They had decided that it was important to have at least one night in every week where they could focus on each other and not everything happening on the outside, and so every Monday they were in their own private bubble, just her and Kara, and it was glorious. 

The two ate dinner interspersed with quiet conversation. Kara seemed a little distracted, her energy levels more heightened than normal and she bobbed in her seat slightly as she told Lena about an article she was working on. Lena watched her closely as she spoke, a slight smile on her face. She loved the way she moved, the way her fingers distractedly traced patterns into the wood of the table, the way her lips curled around story she was telling, even the way she moved from room to room. Everything about her was intoxicating. Lena ached for those long hours stretched out against Kara, nothing but the light of the moon and the city outside the window illuminating their heated bodies. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologized with a laugh. “You probably don’t wanna hear about work right now; you’ve had such a long day.” Her fingers flitted across the tabletop nervously, moving from her discarded napkin, to toy with her fork, and back again. Beneath the table, Lena felt Kara’s leg move, bouncing infinitesimally. 

Lena smiled and slid her hand across the table to rub Kara’s soothingly. “I always love hearing about your work.” Picking up on Kara’s energy, she continued, “You seem nervous, darling. Is there something you want to talk about?”

Kara smiled, her hand clasping Lena’s, before she picked it up and turned it toward her face, pressing a soft kiss against her palm. Lena sighed.

“Maybe,” Kara replied, looking up at Lena from underneath her long lashes. Sitting up straight, she looked sheepish, a blush crossing her cheekbones. “Would you like to try the box out tonight?”

Lena’s teeth bit down on her lip in excitement. The box. They’d wanted to start experimenting more in the bedroom and shyness had tugged at each woman’s bravery, so they decided to make a suggestion box with ideas they’d like to try. The plan was to take turns picking ideas from the box and trying them out. They hadn’t had the chance to use it since they’d put it together and as she remembered its contents, her smile grew. 

“Yes. I would like that.” 

Kara clapped her hands together. 

“Yeah? Okay! I’ll go grab it once we’re done cleaning up.” 

After putting things in order, Kara led Lena to the couch, pushing her lightly so she’d sit down. “I’ll be right back.” She handed her a glass of wine and then walked toward her closet. As she returned with the box held between both hands, she asked Lena, “Are you nervous?”

Lena laughed and drank the last of her wine. “Not for any of my suggestions.” Her lips curled into a half-smile and she raised one eyebrow. “I imagine you’re quite the risk taker though.”

With a giggle, Kara settled in next to Lena. 

“Well, how about you go first? And you can veto any that you’re not interested in.” 

She handed the box to Lena who took it with a flutter in her stomach. She nodded in understanding and stuck her fingers into the box to tug a paper from within.

“Not that one,” Kara interrupted before she could even begin to read it. She smiled impishly. Clearly, she was using her x-ray powers to her advantage and was trying to rig the game. 

Lena rolled her eyes but discarded the paper and moved to pluck the next from the box. Again, Kara nixed the idea and it was quickly set to the side. This pattern continued for a few moments. Each action seemed exciting to Lena and she was beginning to get riled up, feeling the butterflies grow as she imagined experiencing each with Kara. As she moved to take the next paper from the box, she told Kara that using her x-ray vision wasn’t allowed and that she wanted to surprise her with the activity for the night. 

“It’s my turn to pick, right?” she asked gently. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kara huffed quietly. “I just had a specific one in mind.”

Lena lifted her eyebrows. “Oh?” With a quick shrug of her shoulders, she replied, “Well, I guess you’ll have to make sure you pick that one next.”

Crossing her heart, Kara promised she wouldn’t look and Lena moved to take the slip of paper from the box. The idea was her own and she was thrilled that she’d found it; it was something she was really looking forward to trying. She’d had that particular one in mind too, and was glad Kara hadn’t vetoed it. Smiling, she stood and offered her hand to Kara, helping her stand. “Come, my darling.”

Kara accepted her hand with a bite of her lip and a nervous, “What was it?”

“Just wait and see, baby. Trust me; I think you’ll like it.” Lena said with a wink at her as she pulled her from the couch.

Lena led her to the bedroom. Standing before the bed, she slipped her arms around Kara, pulling her as close as she could. She pressed her lips against hers, kissing her softly, then deepening the kiss with a tilt of her head. Their tongues slid against each other and she felt Kara breathe deeply as her hands found the buttons of her shirt. Slowly, she slipped her fingers between each button and undid it, her fingertips skimming the skin of Kara’s chest and torso as she undid the fastenings. Mondays were the only day of the week that Kara didn’t dress with the intention of saving the world and Lena appreciated having the ease of no Supergirl uniform when it came to seducing her girlfriend. 

Tugging her shirt over her shoulders and down her arms, Lena turned her attention to removing Kara’s pants. Kneeling, she started to pull them down Kara’s hips when she felt her hands slide over her shoulders, trying to undo the zipper of Lena’s dress. Lena playfully pushed her hands away. 

“Oh no, baby,” she said in a low voice. “Tonight requires a little bit of patience on your part.”

Kara groaned in frustration. “Okay. You’re the boss.”

Lena resumed undressing Kara. As the inches of her skin were exposed, she made it a point to kiss each one, her lips meeting the warm skin beneath the fabric and causing Kara to break out in goosebumps. It was a delightful game, slow and calculated, and she found that she quite enjoyed making Kara squirm in impatience. The tension was building, starting to burn her up, as she stood and removed Kara’s bra, pressing one hand against her chest. 

“Lay down,” she commanded in a quiet but steady voice. Kara nodded, agreeing quickly to what she was told. “And stay here,” Lena continued. “I need to gather a few things.” 

She watched Kara lay back, her skin smooth and flushed, her eyes fluttering shut when her head touched the pillow. She was breathless, eager in her anticipation, and Lena grinned, knowing that Kara would enjoy everything that was coming. She moved quietly around the room, shedding her dress and heels, then opening a small box that she removed from the closet. It held what she needed: a small vibrator and a strap-on. Another flutter of anticipation moved through her.

Lena laid the items on the bedside table and removed a bottle of lube from the drawer, placing it next to the toys. Then she knelt on the bed next to Kara and placed her hand against her lower belly. Kara looked up at her with an eager smile on her mouth. Leaning down, Lena pressed an open mouth kiss against her collarbone and heard Kara gasp. 

“You look lovely like this,” she murmured, her lips moving from her shoulders down her chest to press a kiss against the swell of Kara’s breast. “So beautiful. So ready for what I have in store.” 

Kara cried out quietly as Lena took one nipple in her mouth, her tongue languidly pressing against it until it grew hard. 

“I trust you. I know you’ll make me feel good,” she gasped, one hand finding its way into Lena’s hair. 

Kara’s eyes squeezed shut and Lena felt her stomach muscles tense beneath her hand as she arched her chest higher, urging her on. Lena took her time lavishing attention on one of Kara’s breasts, then the other, her fingers teasing as they moved along her skin and underneath the elastic of her underwear but never quite touching her where she needed her the most. Kara was impatient but receptive, her legs opening slightly and her hips rising to urge her onward. Lena teased and toyed, her tongue drawing moans and the occasional curse word from Kara’s lips. Her fingers moved nimbly, sliding beneath the fabric again, then skimming across Kara’s sensitive lips. She was already wet, her skin slick and hot. Kissing her way down the taut muscles of her torso, Lena bit down against the curve of Kara’s hip and she heard Kara beg throatily, “Please.”

The single word made her temperature rise and she felt herself get wet as she heard Kara repeated herself, her voice low, nearly a whimper. “Please, Lena.”

“Please, what?” 

Kara’s eyes opened slowly, her pupils blown wide and her lips parted as she panted. “Please fuck me.” 

Lena hadn’t heard Kara say something like that before, hadn’t heard her beg, and she almost gave up on her plan, she was so desperate to just give in and grind against her. But she steadied her heart and silently reminded herself that the end result was worth every moment of this pleasant torture. Carefully, she slid a finger against Kara and her breathing sped up at how wet Kara had become. Kara didn’t even wait, her hips lifting again, as she tried to grind against Lena’s hand. Lena pressed her palm against her a little harder, giving her the pressure she was so desperate to find, and Kara responded in kind. Her hips ground down against her fingers and she hummed quietly when Lena’s fingers pressed against a particularly delightful spot. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Lena asked, a sly smile on her face. 

“Yes,” she gasped in response. 

Lena let her grind for a few moments, relishing the feeling of her fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves between Kara’s legs. Then she pulled her hand away, her palm wet and slippery, and Kara actually whined at the loss of contact. But it wasn’t over yet and as Kara opened her mouth to protest, Lena slipped a finger inside of her. All protestation disappeared from Kara’s voice and instead she nearly purred in delight. Her fingers scrabbled against Lena’s back as Lena gently pumped into her and she began grinding again, the muscles in her legs tightening as she moved steadily against Lena’s hand. 

When Lena’s hand snuck between her own legs and into her underwear, she was pleased to find she was equally as wet. She decided it was time for the second part of her plan, now that Kara was good and worked up. 

“You ready for some fun, baby?” she asked, biting down on Kara’s earlobe. “I’ve got something fun planned for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara’s breathing picked up, her chest heaving, as she ground her hips against Lena’s hand recklessly. Lena couldn’t help but grin against Kara’s lips. She darted her tongue out to press it against Kara’s lightly. Kara whined softly. Lena pumped her fingers in and out, curling them against her, and Kara gasped her name. Lena began moving her hand quicker, the rhythm of her fingers pulling the most delightful sounds out of Kara. 

“Lena,” Kara half-gasped. “I’m close.” 

Lena kissed her damp forehead and slowed her hand, pulling away slightly. “Not yet, darling. I’ve got more in store for you.” 

Kara whimpered, one hand moving to grip Lena’s hand and hold it against her. “Please,” she begged. “Don’t stop.”

Lena almost lost her resolve then, nearly putting her previous plans to rest in order to continue making Kara feel this way. But in her periphery she caught sight of the vibrator and strap-on sitting on the bedside table and the thought of what was to come was enough for her to move forward. “I promise, it will be well worth it, baby.”

Removing her hand from between Kara’s legs, Lena bent down and kissed Kara, a slow, lingering kiss with a promise more enjoyable things ahead. Then she said in a quiet voice, “Lay back. I’m going to get things ready.” She rolled over and draped her legs over the side of the bed, standing. 

Kara nodded and slid toward the middle of the mattress, stretching out, her eyes closing softly. Lena took a few moments to watch Kara, her skin pink and flushed as she tried to slow her breathing down. She had a slight smile on her face, the corners of her mouth curled up and her fingers moved in impatient patterns against her stomach where she’d rested them. Smiling, Lena shook her head and turned toward the table, picking up the strap-on and preparing it.

Kneeling on the bed, she crawled toward Kara, where she stopped and knelt. Kara opened her eyes and smiled. When she glanced down Lena’s body and her eyes caught what she was wearing, her smile grew, though a nervousness entered her eyes. 

“Is this okay?” Lena asked then, realizing she hadn’t confirmed Kara’s desire to experiment with this sort of thing. “We don’t have to do this, if you’d rather not.”

Kara bit her lip. “No. I want to. I’m just a little nervous.” 

Kissing her softly, Lena wove her fingers with Kara’s. “We’ll take it slow. I’ll work you up. And if you want to stop at any time, you let me know. We never have to do anything you’re not ready for or comfortable with.” 

Kara squeezed her hand, then she moved her hands up toward Lena’s neck to pull her down for a deep kiss. Lena pressed her hands along Kara’s body, feeling the curves and edges, the taut muscles as they tightened in response. She felt herself grow more wet when Kara’s fingers danced their way down her back and around her ribs, finding her nipples and rubbing them lightly. She couldn’t keep from groaning, arching her back and pressing her chest closer. They lost themselves in the kiss, in the feeling of skin sliding against skin, the way a touch could steal the breath away. Hands and fingers were searching and soon Kara was rolling her hips upward with panting breath. Lena kissed her way down Kara’s throat and took a nipple between her lips, sucking softly before she released it to drag her lips down her stomach. 

Lena pressed her knee between Kara’s legs, urging them open slightly. She placed her hands on Kara’s lower thighs, pressing her legs a little further apart, before looking to Kara expectantly. Kara nodded, her hips rising again. “I’m ready,” she whispered before her teeth found her lip. She bit down, her eyes closing blissfully as Lena’s hands slid up her thighs to grip the waistband of her underwear and she pulled them down her legs, leaving them somewhere behind her. She pressed her hands against the mattress on either side of Kara’s head, her fingers digging into the soft sheets, as she lowered her body against Kara’s. As their skin met, she smiled and buried her face into Kara’s neck, her mouth opening, nibbling and tasting her skin. She moved a hand between their bodies, pressing her fingers against Kara, feeling how wet she’d gotten. 

“You let me know if you need me to stop or slow down or anything, okay?” Lena reminded Kara, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. 

Kara nodded and pulled Lena closer, her fingers pressing down on her lower back, urging her on. Lena did as she was told, rocking her hips forward to line up the strap-on with Kara’s entrance. She moved slowly, pressing her hips forward, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration and as she slid in Kara sucked a breath in through her teeth. Lena hesitated, nervous. She didn’t want to hurt her. Kara touched her chest while she rolled her hips upward. “It’s okay. It feels good. It feels really good,” Kara said in a quiet, breathless voice. 

That was all it took. Lena moved then, began to slide in and out. She watched Kara’s mouth drop open in pleasure and it took everything in her to keep her composure. Kara was glorious. Lena glanced down to watch their bodies move together and admired the way Kara’s muscles contracted, her stomach and legs tightening as Lena thrust into her. Her eyes moved up her body, taking in her strong arms, her beautiful breasts, her shoulders. She’d never noticed how graceful Kara’s neck was and now she couldn’t take her eyes off of it. She drank in the sight of her - head thrown back, neck and chest flushed with color, sweat beading along her hairline. She bent down, kissing Kara, tasting her mouth. Her arms began to shake so she slid one underneath Kara, pulling their chests together, lavishing attention on Kara’s beautiful neck. She kissed it, biting down hard, knowing that Kara wouldn’t bruise. She was pleased when Kara moaned in response, wrapping one leg around her hips. 

Lena dragged her other hand down Kara’s body, then moved it to the side to search out the vibrator. Curling her fingers around it, she pushed the button and moved it between their bodies, lifting slightly while continuing her rhythm. Gently, she placed it against Kara, who jolted a little in shock and then nearly melted at the sensation. Her head fell back further, her mouth opening with a slow drag of breath, which she expelled in a pleasant, drawn out “Oh.” 

“Is that okay, baby?” Lena asked, lowering her head to kiss the side of Kara’s mouth. 

Kara nodded and swallowed hard. “It - it’s definitely o-okay,” she stammered.

Lena found a good pace, long, steady strokes with the strap-on and the gentle, but constant pressure from the vibrator. Kara was writhing beneath her, lifting her hips in time with Lena’s, pressing herself closer. Every so often, one of her hands would flutter up Lena’s body to cup her breasts or touch her nipples, but the actions were done blindly, as if she couldn’t control her actions. Kara’s fingers moved across Lena’s skin, her hands pressed down on her back, pulling her close. Kara said something then, something Lena didn’t catch. When she pulled back and searched Kara’s face, making sure that she did actually say something, Kara repeated herself. 

“Harder,” she gasped, her voice low and hoarse. 

Lena didn’t need to be told twice. Soon she was moving quickly and each movement caused Kara’s body to slide a little further up the bed. Kara clutched at Lena’s arms, her eyes squeezed shut, the tendons in her neck standing out, as she ground her hips furiously against the strap-on. Lena felt like she was going mad, her head practically spinning as she watched Kara come undone. She swore she might come just watching Kara, just listening to her panting and moaning and hearing that low whine come from her throat. A hoarse “Fuck” fell from Lena’s lips just as Kara arched her body up against Lena’s, her mouth open in a silent cry. For a breathless few moments, she was nearly suspended, her hands almost bruising Lena’s arms as she held onto them, then she fell back to the bed with a guttural moan, her legs quivering and her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Lena’s arms were shaking and she rolled off Kara and onto her side. She rubbed her bicep absently where Kara had gripped it so tightly. After a long minute passed, Kara glanced over at Lena out of one eye. Still breathless, she grinned. 

“Lena,” Kara panted. “That was amazing.” 

Lena couldn’t help but smile and blush. She loved to make Kara feel good. And she was good at it. But this was something new. Kara’s reaction had been so raw, so uninhibited, that Lena felt damn near giddy. Lena rubbed her legs together and she felt wetness gather between her thighs. “I’m so glad,” she responded with a sigh. Sitting up slightly, she unhooked the harness and slipped her legs out of it, lifting her hips. She didn’t miss Kara who finally had both eyes open and was watching her, barely contained lust on her face. With a sly smile, Lena turned back towards her. 

“What are you thinking?”

Kara pursed her lips and took a deep breath. One hand reached towards Lena, sliding across her side and over her hip, only to make its way between her legs where she stopped at the juncture of her legs. Her fingers slipped into the wetness that had gathered there and she raised her eyebrows. Lena fell backward and her legs moved open to allow Kara better access. “Oh, just that it’s my turn to pick,” Kara finally replied, her fingers teasing Lena mercilessly. “Are you even ready?” 

Lena nodded, distracted by Kara's fingers but excited. “Do your worst.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kara climbed out of bed, kissing Lena’s cheek as she moved. “I’ll be right back,” she said. Lena nodded and propped herself up on her elbows, admiring Kara’s body as she moved across the room. Her hair was tousled and her skin still flushed.

As Kara slipped on an oversized t-shirt, Lena teased her. “Don’t take too long. I might have to start without you.” 

Kara turned toward her, her mouth open in mock surprise. “You’d never.”

Lena lifted her eyebrow, lifting one hand to graze her collarbone lightly. “Oh? You don’t think so?” 

She dragged her hand down her body, touching her breasts lightly, rubbing her thumb against her nipple, pressing against the soft curve of her waist and hips, ending with a hand between her legs. As she pressed a finger against herself, her head fell back and she moaned. This part wasn’t for show. She was so ready for whatever Kara had in store, breathless with need. Her mind came back to where she was and Lena lifted her head to the sight of Kara gaping at her, one hand twisted up in the front of her shirt. 

“Hurry back,” Lena purred. 

Kara nodded, then left for the living room. While she was gone, Lena idly rubbed herself, her fingers growing wet as they moved. She was eager, very eager, and wondered what Kara had in mind. Kara returned then, clutching a paper in her hand. With a sneaky smile, she set it down on the dresser. 

“Do you trust me?” Kara asked Lena as she moved back toward the bed. 

Lena nodded, watching Kara lay down beside her. “Of course I do. With my life.”

Kara laughed. “Luckily, I won’t be putting you in a life or death situation.” She reached over and pulled Lena onto her, pressing her thigh between Lena’s legs. “Well, maybe a little death.” 

Lena moaned and rolled her hips, grinding against Kara. A hiss of breath came from her mouth as she hit the right spot. Kara’s hands gripped her hips where they rested, pulling her down closer. Lena rocked hard again. She was growing needy, desperate, and she knew she was getting wetter by the moment. As she slid against Kara’s upper thigh, she pressed her hands against the bed, clutching the sheets in her fists. Back and forth she moved, a delightful sensation growing inside of her, but it wasn’t quite enough. 

“More,” she gasped, leaning down to capture Kara’s mouth with her own. She slid her tongue against Kara’s, kissing her deeply. Kara’s hands moved up her back to tangle themselves in her hair and she clutched her against her chest. When Kara bent her knee, providing more resistance to grind against, Lena had to pull away to catch her breath. Pressing her forehead against Kara’s shoulder, she breathed deeply through her mouth, her hips moving faster and harder than before. 

“Please,” Lena begged quietly, losing herself in what she was feeling. She wanted Kara, all of her. She wanted Kara’s fingers inside of her, to taste herself on Kara’s lips. She needed to hear Kara call her name as Kara came, to bite down on her shoulder when she fell against her. She wanted Kara to claim her, to mark her, to make it known who she belonged to. There was a wildness in her, threatening to take her over. She couldn’t quite think straight. All she could focus on was Kara’s mouth against her neck, against her shoulders, her hands touching her back, then her thighs, then one hand slipping between their bodies to rub her gently. 

“Kara,” Lena whispered. “My Kara.” 

She turned her head, licking Kara’s throat, biting her neck, kissing her way across her jaw. Kara’s fingers twitched against her back, then she dragged her nails lightly across Lena’s skin. The slight pain made Lena shudder with pleasure and she responded with a hard thrust down against Kara’s thigh. Then another, and another. Over and over, she brought herself down, pressing against Kara’s fingers and thigh. She was so close she could taste it. Just as she neared the edge, Kara pressed her palms against Lena’s hips, stilling her. Lena whined quietly, trying to move again.

“Come here,” Kara whispered. “I want you to do something with me.” 

Lena looked up, her eyes catching Kara’s. Kara moved the pillow from behind her head, laying flat. Crooking her finger at Lena, she gestured for her to move forward. Lena looked at her for a moment, questions in her eyes. Then understanding dawned on her face and she smiled, a sultry grin that had Kara writhing just a bit beneath her. 

“Oh,” she breathed. “You sure about this?” Lena asked, raising up on her knees.

Kara laughed, a short, teasing sound. “Yes. Definitely.” 

Lena moved toward her and Kara slipped her arms beneath Lena’s legs, arranging her hips directly above her face. “You can hold onto the headboard if you need,” she suggested. 

Lena agreed, glancing down at Kara’s face where it peeked out from between her legs. Kara’s eyes were bright and she could barely contain the smile on her face. She bit down on her lip eagerly, watching Lena position herself. Lena groaned at the sight. She slowly lowered herself down, her nerves on fire, her fingers gripping the headboard. At the first contact with Kara’s open mouth, she whimpered. It was nearly too much. She wanted this so badly. She lowered even more, feeling Kara’s tongue press against her. Kara slid her hands around Lena’s thighs, holding her steady as she began to move. 

Lena felt uncommonly nervous. She’d never done this before, though it had been a fantasy she’d had in those moments alone at night. Especially in her fantasies involving Kara. But as she moved, allowing gravity to work with her, her nervousness began to vanish. She sat up a bit straighter, arching her back so Kara’s tongue hit the sensitive bundle of nerves more precisely. It was like lightning through her body and she turned her head to press her mouth against her arm, muffling the sharp noise that squeaked its way from her lips. Kara noticed her reaction and pulled away for a moment.

“Was that okay?” she asked, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

Lena replied with a breathless, “Yes.” 

That it was all she could manage to say. As soon as Kara confirmed it was, she did it again. She pressed her tongue flat against Lena and Lena made the noise again, something between a whine and a moan. Whatever the noise was, it was pure sex. Kara arched her own back slightly. She seemed just as affected as Lena was and Lena thought, in passing, how much she’d like to flip around and lean her head down between Kara’s legs, to lick Kara gently into submission. 

Then Kara turned her head and bit down gently on the inside of Lena’s thigh before continuing and all thoughts she’d had flew out of her head. She was lost to it. Every second was somehow endless and too short, all at the same time, and she cursed loudly as she felt Kara’s tongue slide inside her. Kara hummed, sending gentle vibrations into Lena’s body. She thrusted her hips against Kara’s mouth in response. A perfect rhythm emerged: a teasing hum from Kara and a responding thrust of Lena’s hips. For several minutes, the two were quiet, only small gasps and moans sounding in the dark room. It was enough to bring Lena close to the edge again, closer than she’d been before. Her forehead wrinkled as she honed in on that sensation, the one she was so close to. She wanted to come, she wanted to fall to pieces riding Kara’s face. 

Kara stared up at her, her blue eyes glittering in the dim light that filtered through the windows. Lena felt more than saw her smile, watched her licking and sucking against her with such relish that it made her light headed. Gripping the headboard tightly, Lena felt herself begin to tremble. Her thighs began to shake slightly, giving into the furious pace she’d made for herself. Her back curved, her stomach growing tense as her orgasm neared, coiling tighter and tighter, until she gave into it. With a rush, it flooded her body, down to her fingers and toes. She felt them begin to tingle as she gasped and panted her way through it, calling Kara’s name to the heavens, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Her arms shook, her legs pushed inward, tightening around Kara’s head, her chest heaving as it continued to race through her. She was dying, she knew it, and she could not have asked for a better death. It was all fire, a delicious fire, and she wanted to burn in it. 

Kara continued licking, her tongue moving in steady, long strokes against her, and suddenly it was nearly too much. As her orgasm slowed, Lena slipped sideways, her body going limp even as her legs continued to quiver. Her eyes slipped shut as she drew a shuddering breath in, trying to slow her racing heart. Kara smiled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, then turned onto her side to watch Lena with hooded, happy eyes. 

“I take it you liked that?” she asked, her voice cheery. 

Lena couldn’t even respond for a full minute, drawing breath into her lungs and expelling it slowly. She felt delightfully exhausted but despite it, she smiled. “Like would be an understatement,” she finally rasped, opening her eyes to glance over at Kara. She stifled a yawn unsuccessfully, completely wiped out. 

“Come here,” Kara said softly, lifting her arm and gesturing for Lena to move in close. 

Turning onto her side, Lena scooted back until she was resting flush against Kara. She knew Kara could feel her heart pounding through her back and smiled, happy she could tell how well her body responded to Kara’s ministrations. Kara kissed her shoulder softly, then her cheek. “Just in case you wondered,” she whispered. “You taste amazing.”

Lena couldn’t help the answering blush. “Good to know,” she replied with a tired laugh, then yawned again. 

“You should sleep,” Kara suggested. 

Snuggling into the soft blankets, Lena let her eyes shut. “You should, too.” She felt Kara nod, even as she began to fall asleep. Kara leaned over her on one elbow, her other hand tracing light patterns on Lena’s arm. With one last kiss against Lena’s soft cheek, she let herself relax, curling her body around Lena as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
